Close To You
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Andy had to reschedule a romantic surprise trip he had planned for Sharon and him. But even then things don't go exactly as planned.


**A/N** **: This story is based on the promo where Andy said to Rusty he has canceled the trip. What if he rescheduled it?**

* * *

Andy couldn't believe that it had happened to him. He should have expected it considering the fact that in his line of work the hours weren't always predictable, but for some reason, it had caught him by surprise. He has been planning this trip for weeks for him and Sharon, with the help of Rusty and Provenza. They kept it secret, and if Sharon had even the slightest suspicion that he was planning a surprise for her, she didn't let it show.

It was going to be perfect, except it wasn't. Because it was now canceled due to a case they would never solve in time for Sharon and him to manage to get away. And now when she was one of the applicants for the Assistant Chief position, all eyes were always on Sharon, looking for the smallest of mistakes that would affect her chances. Leaving for a pre-planned vacation in the middle of a high-profile murder case would reflect poorly upon her performance. Leaving for a spontaneous vacation would look even worse for her. The simple fact was that Sharon couldn't just drop everything and go on vacation simply because Andy planned a wonderful surprise for her. He would never ask her to give up her hopes and dreams or her career goals so that they could spend a weekend together in a romantic holiday resort in Lake Tahoe. He knew the vacation would have to be postponed.

Luckily, the resort was very understanding and agreed to give up the penalty fees. They offered him alternative dates, and he rebooked the vacation for the following week, in hopes that he and Sharon would be able to get away by then. By a miracle, Sharon's schedule was clear the next weekend, and they didn't catch a case. It was then that Andy told Sharon about the surprise getaway he has planned for them. Her eyes lighted up when he described the lodge he had rented for them at the resort and spiced it up with a description of candle-lit dinners, romantic walks on the lakeshore, en-suite hot tub and sauna, and a couple's massage he had ordered for them. It really did sound like the perfect relaxation spot for them, despite the 8-hour drive that awaited them.

The next morning, they loaded their luggage into the trunk of Sharon's car and went into the car. Sharon had made breakfast sandwiches for them and packed some snacks for the way. Although, Andy's idea of snacks was very different than Sharon's. To him snacks were Doritos and Lays; to Sharon, snacks were raw vegetable sticks. Andy knew that Sharon's version of snacks was healthier and better for his blood pressure and heart, and for his figure as well. Sharon drove the first three hours, and they switched after making a stop to use the toilet and refuel the car. As soon as he was behind the wheel, Andy connected his iPhone to the car radio and chose a premade playlist that Rusty help him make. It was an assortment of love ballads that included but weren't limited to Sting, The Scorpions, Simon and Garfunkel and Elton John. Both he and Sharon liked this type of music, and he was setting the mood for when they arrive at their lodge. He loved it when Sharon sang along with the music. She had a lovely singing voice that she didn't get to employ in their line of work. Andy always felt lucky to be among the very few people who have heard it. A while ago he had discovered that Sharon used to be in her school choir, where she acquired her vocal skills. She had also been forced by her parents to take piano lessons for five years as a child, but her favorite musical instrument was guitar, and when she was in high school, she found a job waiting tables to afford guitar lessons. Apparently, her guitar teacher ended up being a bit more than that to her, and he became her first boyfriend. Andy sometimes liked to imagine sweet, innocent 15-year-old Sharon O'Dwyer falling head over heels for a bohemian guitar teacher who weaved flowers in her hair and wrapped his arms around her as he placed her fingers on the strings and frets while he introduced her to the world of classic rock. He's never felt jealousy for the guy because it was evident from Sharon's story that her guitar teacher didn't mean anything to her now. He was simply a nostalgic memory she liked to remember from time to time. She claimed that she was a pretty good musician back at the time, and even started teaching Emily how to play guitar before Jack left them in a pile of debt and she had to sell her two guitars to get by.

A crunching sound drew Andy out of his reverie – one he shouldn't have had while driving – and he turned towards Sharon who was munching on a bell pepper stick. She offered him the Tupperware box, and he picked one and brought it to his mouth, enjoying the sweetness of the vegetable. He reached into the box to take another vegetable stick and smiled when he found a celery stick. Sharon hated celery with passion, to the point that it would give her nausea whenever she consumed it cooked or raw. Andy loved celery, and the fact that she had cut some for him and put it in the box made him want to kiss her right there and then.

"You know, I needed this break. Everything has been so hectic recently," she said. "And it sounds like a lovely vacation, just waking up late, walking along to shore, watching the sun set. It sounds very relaxing."

"It will be," Andy smiled at her. He has been driving for about two hours now, and he, too, was anxious to get to their lodge. Rain had started falling and became heavier. Sharon rested her head on Andy's shoulder as she hummed to the music between bites. Her hand rested on his knee, and her thumb rubbed it.

"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you…" Sharon sang along with Karen Carpenter. It was one of Sharon's favorite songs, and he also thought it was an incredibly romantic. Andy couldn't resist and quickly turned to plant a kiss on her lips before returning his gaze to the road. He noticed Sharon's breath hitched when she realized just how dangerous it had been, but she hadn't said a word.

"Sorry, that was stupid," he said, and Sharon kept singing as if nothing had happened. She wasn't going to ruin the first day of their vacation by getting angry at him for taking his little slip of judgment. The rest of the drive went smoothly, and despite the rain, they made it to Lake Tahoe earlier than they expected. Andy checked in for them, while Sharon waited in the car and they drove farther down the road to their private lodge. Andy pulled the car in front of the lodge just when the rain became stronger. It pounded on the windshield and windows, and it was clear that for the time being Sharon and Andy couldn't leave the car without getting completely soaked. They decided to wait it out for a little bit.

"Andy, can I ask you something?" Sharon asked shyly.

"Anything," Andy replied.

"Have you ever…" she blushed like a ripe tomato, "Have you ever had sex in the backseat of the car?" Andy gave her a funny look.

"Yeah, a couple of times when I was still in high school. Have you?"

"Umm, not exactly. Does making out count?" Sharon wondered. Andy shook his head. "Do you wanna…?"

"Seriously?" Andy wasn't sure if she was really suggesting that.

"Yeah, I mean, if it turns you on, we could..." she let her voice trail off.

"Does it turn you on?" Andy wondered. Sharon wasn't particularly adventurous in bed. Not that he was complaining. Their sex was usually great, and both were quite satisfied with it. Sharon was open-minded and didn't mind trying new stuff if he suggested, but Andy couldn't recall her ever initiating anything that was bolder than a blowjob, and that was not in a public place where they could be spotted.

"I don't know. I've never done it before. And it's raining, nobody in their right mind would be walking around here." Andy threw a glance at the back seat.

"Do you think there's enough room in there for the both of us?" he asked.

"Well, there's room for one person lying down, which is exactly what we need. You, on top of me, inside of me…"

"When you say it like that, it does sound irresistible." The smile on Sharon's face made his heart race. This woman never failed to surprise him. She quickly moved to the back seat, and he followed her. This was crazy, but in a way, it also made sense. Andy positioned himself on top of Sharon and captured her lips in a languid kiss. She deepened it quickly and moaned into his mouth when he began kneading her breast through the thin woolen dress she was wearing. He placed one of his knees between Sharon's legs and gently rubbed it against her clothed core.

"Andy," Sharon moved uncomfortably. He hummed against her lips. She gently pushed him away. "Hold on for a moment. There's something stuck in my back." She arched her back, and her hand reached beneath her to feel for the offensive item that was stuck there. She could feel Andy's cardigan, but she was sure there was something beneath it. Suddenly, she heard a soft thud and whatever it was dropped to the floor. Before Andy could stop her, her fingers closed around it. Andy's heart sank when Sharon realized she was holding a small velvet jewelry box. "Andy?" she eyed him suspiciously. "What's that?" she looked for approval in his eyes to open it, and he knew there was no use taking it away from her. Andy gave her a quick nod. Sharon opened the box to discover a ring.

"That wasn't the way I planned on giving it to you, but I still have to ask," he said. "Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor, will you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?" Sharon looked at him with a doe-eyed expression on her face. Andy was sure he messed it up.

"Andy…" her voice shook. "I think... I think I'm even more turned on now than I was two minutes ago."

"If that's a yes, it came out really weird," Andy noted.

"It's a yes," she confirmed, and Andy leaned to kiss her. Then he'd taken the ring from the box and slid it down her ring finger. His lips found hers again. "I'm really, really, astonishingly turned on right now, Andy." Sharon's voice was breathy, and she wrapped her legs around him and ground against him. He smiled against her lips and resumed their lovemaking that has quickly become more heated than either of them expected. When they were done, Sharon was laying on top on him, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her head was resting on his chest. They were panting heavily.

"Was it what you expected it to be?" Andy wondered.

"Messy, uncomfortable, and incredibly sexy?" Sharon asked. "Yeah, it definitely was all that." Andy chuckled. He has never seen Sharon fall over the edge three times in a row so quickly. She wasn't kidding about being turned on, and it seemed that she urgently needed that release. He suspected that she held it in for several hours.

"Would you repeat it?" he wondered.

"Maybe, but not today. My back is killing me. That couple's massage gonna be a blessing," Sharon remarked. Even without looking at Andy she knew he was smiling. She closed her eyes for a long moment. "So, we're getting married," she said without opening them.

"If that's what you want," Andy said.

"I couldn't ask for anything better than spending the rest of my life with you, Andy. Of course, that's what I want." She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes; the beautiful chocolate brown orbs that held so much emotion that made an excited fuzziness spread inside her chest.

"I'm sorry for the lousy proposal, though," he murmured.

"It was perfect, Andy. It was very you, very us, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She captured his lips in a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"The rain has stopped, and it's gonna get dark soon," Andy said. "We should probably go inside."

"Just a few more moments. I just need to feel your arms around me for a little bit longer," Sharon said.

"I promise you, my love, my arms will be around you all weekend long. I'm not planning to let you go, ever." His words made her smile, and she pressed one more kiss to his lips before she pulled herself off him, and straightened her dress. Andy also pulled himself into a sitting position.

"I think you're sitting on my underwear," she said as she searched for the lacy garment.

"They're in my pocket," he said with a boyish grin.

"Don't say things like that," Sharon sighed. Andy looked at her with confusion. "It turns me on. I don't think I have any energy for another round tonight."

"Lucky for you, neither do I," Andy said. They smiled at each other stupidly. It was certainly going to be an exciting weekend, and they suspected much of it would be spent between the sheets. Not that they minded, of course. After all, they had an excellent reason to celebrate.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.  
**


End file.
